A Purple Rose
by killermanchester
Summary: A unknown love for a teammate and a hate for love by another, what happens when a Titans falls in love with Raven and Raven comes to hate love.


Ok this is going to romance fan-faction and I don't do roamance so stick with me if is stinks, it should get better and I am open to all suggestions.

"What is it about her that make it hard for me to speak, I have no problem talking to Terra or Star, but her, there is something about her that makes my mouth turn to mush. Why can't I be myself around her, why can't I say anything real to her, why can't I tell her? She is just a girl, a girl that has been part of the titans longer than I have been, she a roommate, a teammate, a friend, by why can't I tell her myself." Beast boy said pacing around his room, confused, mostly because he tried to have an intelligent conversation with Raven again but all that came out was, "Why did the chicken cross the road?" and that's not much of a conversation, none at all when it comes to Raven. Beast boy opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled a small green leather bound journal, It was the only place that he could but his feelings down and they be around for people to see. As he rummaged around his desk he found a pen and flopped down on his bed, he opened the journal and flipped through several pages, till he found a blank one, opened the pen and started to write.

She is quiet, she is unknown

I see her and I see a broken soul.

She lives life unknown to love

She is the meaning of perfection to me

She is like a rose

Beauty only seen when standing alone

Otherwise she is another face to any man

She is clam always and at peace when trouble comes

She is as royal and mysterious as the purple cloak she wears

They only way to describe her

In my mind is as

A Perfect Purple Rose

He closes the journal after he reads what he wrote, and rest his head back on his pillow, soon his mind is wandering, as he thinks about all the good times he has had with Raven. He falls asleep without even realizing it and that night turned to day before he noticed that he fell asleep.

Raven sat on her bed, she didn't sleep, it was more of she couldn't sleep. In fact she hadn't slept for awhile; with Robin and Starfire's relationship growing stronger she felt more worthless everyday. She had nobody, there was no guy in the world that wanted to love a half-demon, quiet girl, and things didn't help when she found out that Cyborg and Bee were going out. Everyone had someone even Beast boy had Terra, but she a person that fought all odds to live and keep the world safe had no one. She was useless now, she was worthless, she was empty, and she longed to know what is like to be wanted as somebody by someone more than a friend, she felt the feels everyone had for everyone else, a huge disadvantage because she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be awake if she didn't get those little hints of love and the feelings that come with it. She opened a drawer in her nightstand and reach around for a small purple bound journal, when she found it she opened it to the first blank page and reach back over to her nightstand for a pen, as she wrote she felt tears swell up and develop in her eyes that soon dripped onto the page.

I stand here alone in the rain

No man to love me, no man to help me

I stand here alone when all around me poeple have something

Something I will never see

Something I will never feel

Something that will never come because I am meant to be alone

I except this fact

But I feel this love from the ones around me

I get tastes and bites

Now I want the sandwich

Cause it taste so good and feels so nice

Why can't love ether leave me be

Or come to me

It just plays a game with my head

Gets close then jumps away

Why can't I be left alone and be ignored by love completely.

She close the journal and fell asleep for now she had been awake to long, the crying drained more energy form her body then in should have and she sleep the restless night in dread because tomorrow was a new day for love to play its game, in her head.

Agian it I don't write romances but everyone has to try everything at one point or another, so read, enjoy, and review


End file.
